Department of Federal Intelligence
The Department of Federal Intelligence, more commonly known as NITE, was one of the most important branches of the United Sol Coalition's Armed Forces. While it did not engage in direct warfare like the Coalition Army or the Aerospace Navy, it provided intelligence services, internal affairs, investigation forces, specialized military units, and more. NITE was organized onto Defensive and Operation forces, the latter of which was in turn organized into Sections. These Sections each contained a number of Divisions, which contained Cells, groups of agents working together with little contact with one another (the Office of Federal Investigation was usually exempt from this). The organization's four Sections were the Offices of Internal Affairs, Federal Investigation, Dissidence Prevention, and Analysis, each of which was self-contained and had limited access to the other's intelligence (excluding Section 3, who gave information freely). Only one of the sections, Section 1, was acknowledged as existing to the public, as it contained the Colonial Investigation Agency and the Bureau of Federal Agents, both of which were popular services, subject to much myth and legend among the populace. The entire organization was lead by the Director of Operations. The selection process for Director was rigorous and involved tests of loyalty, ability to keep secrets, and the full knowledge that their life was on the line of they spoke a single word. Sections 0 and 2 were both secret even to other members of the organization. The only thing that members of the Colonial Investigation Agency and Federal Agents knew about the other branches was that there was a network of analysts and other agents that helped them do their job. They knew vaguely of the existence of Section 3, but had no knowledge of the others. Organization * Defensive Forces ** Base Security Personnel * Operation Forces ** Section 0 (Office of Internal Affairs) Secret *** Anti-Corruption Division *** USC Internal Affairs *** NITE Internal Affairs ** Section 1 (Office of Federal Investigation) Public *** Bureau of Federal Agents *** Colonial Investigation Agency ** Section 2 (Dissidence Prevention Office) Secret *** Assassination Division *** Tasks Division *** Propaganda Division *** Infiltration Division ** Section 3 (Analysis Office) Secret *** Analysis Division *** Surveillance Division Office of Internal Affairs Section 0 acted as both the "head" of NITE and the police force for it. Its job was to keep corruption low or, ideally, non-existent, watch for attempted coups in the USC and for traitors in the Department of Federal Intelligence. Essenially, it was the executive branch of NITE, charged with upholding the laws of both the country and organization it served. Only the most adept and high-level agents were allowed to join Internal Affairs. It was kept completely secret, and multiple loyalty tests over a period of months were used to assess individuals for the job. If they failed a single one, the next recruit on the list would unknowingly start the laborious application process. The majority of tests are secret to the agents themselves, and might include offers to defect for monetary gains, "top-secret" documents about supposed Coalition misdoings, and false attempts by other agents to goad them into joining a conspiracy to expose NITE. The Office of Internal Affairs had the authority to order the elimination of political targets and dissidents using Section 2, something that was often disliked by the Dissidence Prevention Office. Being bossed around by what they, and the majority of others who knew of Section 0, thought of as arrogant snobs was not a pleasant experience for any of the sub-branches. Anti-Corruption Division The Anti-Corruption Division dealt primarily with bribery, coups, and illegal intelligence exchanging. It monitored both the federal government, the USAF, and NITE, relaying all of its findings to either the USC or NITE Internal Affairs divisions, specifically to the small teams, called "cells", that operated within each division. This dissuaded the exchange of information and bare knowledge on what another cell was doing, ensuring that agents could not easily contact another or warn a politician of their impending doom. And, if the target was warned beforehand, the ACD had a much smaller scope on the number of possible individuals involved. United Sol Coalition Internal Affairs Division The Internal Affairs of the USC were controlled by an organization almost completely out of the reach of the federal government, except when absolutely necessary. This was, of course, on purpose, so as to ensure that almost no politician, general, admiral, or any leader of any kind could have easy access to agents of Internal Affairs, with even the Director being subject to their investigations. While the ACD gathered the information on both the USC and NITE, it was Internal Affairs' job to apprehend the politicians who might attempt to betray the state. Essentially, the ACD found out what was going on and Internal Affairs put an end to it. Publicly, the USC Internal Affairs Division worked through federal agents, primarily the FBA (CIA when applicable) and Section 2. Department of Federal Intelligence Internal Affairs Division NITE's Internal Affairs division was the single most secretive portion of the already-reclusive Department of Federal Intelligence. It maintained little to no contact with any other members of its own organization, excluding the ACD (who, it should be noted, they still distrusted and were still charged with watching over). They had the authority to take out anyone from a low-level analyst to the Director of Operations (the latter only with the HIGHCOM's authorization) and dispose of them appropriately. NITE's Internal Affairs division had almost no contact whatsoever with its sister organization, the USC's Internal Affairs division. In fact, it was what oversaw the sister organization. Office of Federal Investigation The Office of Federal Investigation was the only public part of the Department of Federal Intelligence. It's primary job was to investigate crimes in both Sol and the Colonies. For the most part, they helped federal police forces in raids and intelligence gathering, as will as committing counter-terrorism, espionage, and infiltration missions that were not important enough to delegate to Section 2. Bureau of Federal Agents The Bureau of Federal Agents was Section 1's homeland investigation unit. They dealt with all matters that took place in Sol, and were often delegated by orders from higher up, albeit without knowledge of who, exactly, was giving the orders. The BFA was considered more trustworthy than the CIA, due to its close-to-home nature, and was more popularized in national media. Colonial Intelligence Agency The Colonial Intelligence Agency's job was to commit espionage, surveillance, intelligence, and assassination of figures considered hostile in the Colonies of the USC. The CIA was generally considered lazy and untrustworthy by many members of the USC, simply due to the fact that they operated in the Colonies and even recruited from there. Dissidence Prevention Office Section 2's job was the most broad and complex, and involved more divisions than any other. Its job was to suppress and destroy enemy movements at home and abroad, and to safeguard the USC from any sort of danger. They cooperated closely with Section 3, and often Section 0 (though they were not told who they were dealing with when the Office of Internal Affairs) to deal with threats. Section 2 was the primary secret operations force of NITE. Its Tasks division was where the majority of non-Federal agents went, and it committed most of NITE's non-public and completely confidential operations. Assassination Division The Assassination Division carried out attacks on important targets. They borrowed a unit from the Army's Sniper Corps, Epsilon Division, which were instructed in advanced targeting and infiltration/exfiltration techniques, along with other specialized training. As Epsilon was technically a part of the Army "borrowed" (on permanent loan to) the Department of Federal Intelligence, their members could have been called out at any time to assist the Army with special operations. They were, however, sworn to secrecy, and were liable to be silenced if they get too noisy. Tasks Division The most broad division in NITE, the Tasks Division's job was to work alongside other branches of NITE and the Armed Forces in order to find, investigate, and destroy those who might attempt to threaten the USC or its Colonies. In principal, the Tasks Division acted as the primary arm of the NITE, committing operations too delicate or too secret for federal agents, but too simple for the more specialized divisions. Propaganda Division The Propaganda Division was responsible for the releasing of information in order to boost morale, to falsify news stories in order to reduce the impact of losses and defeats, and to silence reporters attempting to reveal state secrets. Basically, if it had to do with the release of information to the public, it was the Propaganda Division's job to regulate it. Infiltration Division NITE used the Infiltration Division to find their way inside of enemy organizations and destroy them from the inside. They put in agents for long-term deployments deep inside rebel factions who relay information to NITE, where it was disseminated by Section 3. The Infiltration Division's agents often had to be exfiltrated from deep in enemy territory with special exfiltration teams, usually chosen from USAF special operations forces. Analysis Office The Analysis Office was the lowliest of the four Sections of NITE. Primarily, it monitored enemy communications, operated deep space sensor arrays, spy satellites, and other spying devices, and ran analysis labs throughout the USC. Analysis Division The Analysis Division was the primary USC information analysis division. They dissected the raw information given to them by the surveillance division, Office of Federal Investigation, and the Infiltration Division. If the Surveillance Division took satellite images of a rebel base, it was the Analysis Division's job to identify what each building might have been, the approximate size of the base and its personnel numbers, best ways to attack or infiltrate it, etc. Surveillance Division The Surveillance Division was the actual intelligence service of the USC, supplying its information on rebel Colonial actions, and, later, Sargasian governments and militaries.Category:United Sol Coalition Category:Military Category:Human Category:Department of Federal Intelligence Category:Departments of the United Sol Coalition